1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit and a processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cache memory is a major factor in determining the performance of a microprocessor. Since the area of a cache memory occupies a little less than half of that of the entire microprocessor, the power consumption of the cache memory accounts for a large part of that of the entire microprocessor. Conventionally, an SRAM (static random access memory) which can operate at high speed is used as a cache memory of a microprocessor. However, since the SRAM is a volatile memory, to continue storage of data therein, it is necessary to supply power to it all the time. Therefore, with increase in the degree of miniaturization, a problem arises that a large static power is required for an SRAM because of leak current occurring therein.